For Felicity
by lilalola
Summary: A series of one-shots I wrote/am in the process of writing as a gift for my friend Felicity  aka Norrington'sOnlyLover . Mostly Pirates of the Caribbean or Tokio Hotel related. Rated M just to be safe, they really aren't that inappropriate...
1. Chapter 1

It was 8:30 p.m., and the band has just gone on for the second encore. After waiting next to the stage for the past hour, during which the band should have come off stage FOR GOOD, I decided to head down to the dressing room, where I could at least go sit in peace and sketch. I turned to go when I felt something grab my arm.

"Hey Fel, where you going?" I looked back at Violet.

"To the dressing room. I'm getting a little tired of standing. Wanna come?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here and watch Tom." A smile broke out on her face when she said "Tom". I rolled my eyes and headed towards the dressing room, putting my iPod headphones in as I went. I ruffled through my messenger bag in the dressing room and pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil before sitting down to sketch with inspiration from my boyfriend's voice. After about ten minutes of sketching, I couldn't help but sing along. Suddenly something touched my head and I jumped, pulled the headphones out of my ears, and turned in one swift motion. My eyes met with dark hazel ones and I sighed in relief.

"Scared of me now?" He asked jokingly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just when you sneak up behind me. How was the show?" I sat up and closed my sketchbook.

"It was good, just as usual. Tom and I were planning on going to dinner with you and Violet now but I know you only come down here when you're tired so we don't have to if you don't feel up to it." He spoke as he took off stage makeup before frowning. "If we go though, would you mind if we went back to the hotel so I can shower?" I laughed.

"Yeah let's hurry up and go now then." I grabbed my bag and he took my hand, leading me out of the dressing room and out to a car. I leaned on his shoulder in the car.

"Sorry I left. I hate not watching the whole thing, but if I stood one more minute I think I may have passed out." I closed my eyes and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Its ok. You just need to rest or sleep, Felicity. I know you aren't used to touring and getting so little rest."

"Doesn't matter since you're here." I smiled softly up at him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the driver.

"We're here." He announced grandly. Bill helped me out of the car and we went up to the penthouse suite all of us were staying in, then into the room Bill and I were sharing.

"I'll be out in fifteen minutes." Bill said before kissing me and walking into the bathroom. I heard the shower start and I went to go see if I had any dresses to wear. After about five minutes of trying on and trying to decide, I gave up and just went into the bathroom in my bra and undies to try to at least do something with my hair. I started curling slowly, grateful for the steam coming from the shower that humidified my hair just enough to make it more curly and not frizzy. Slowly, I got my hair into cascading dark blonde curls. Then I switched to makeup. I barely noticed Bill had turned off the shower until he was walking over to me with nothing but his towel around his waist.

"I think the restaurant requires a little more clothing than that…not that I'm complaining about your choice of outfit…" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I held onto his arms and closed my eyes.

"Well if I can't wear this outfit to dinner, maybe we could come back here and I'll wear it for dessert."

"Sweets and you combined, I don't think I can handle myself." He joked. I turned around in his arms and kissed him. We kept kissing until we fell back onto the bed, and then we realized we had to be at dinner in ten minutes. I hurried to put on a little blue dress and heels, while Bill slipped into a black button down, black pants, and purple shoes. We hastened to the car, which then sped off to the restaurant. Tom and Violet were already waiting in a circular booth in the corner of the dark restaurant, making out like animals.

"I should have known that they wouldn't be missing us." Bill said with excess sarcasm. I snickered.

"Dare you to try to break them up." I whispered as we got closer. Bill grinned widely.

"Georg died." He said. The crazy couple broke apart in an instant before rolling their eyes in unison when they realized Bill was being sarcastic.

"Don't joke like that! What if Georg died and we wouldn't believe you!" Violet glared at us.

"Well maybe if you two could keep your hands off each other we wouldn't have the problem in the first place." I said, sliding into the booth next to Bill.

"Not my fault my girlfriend gets all hot and bothered after shows." Tom said cheekily.

"Not my fault my sexy boyfriend sexily plays the sexy guitar in his sexy way and licks his sexy lips and…yeah…" Violet rambled before the two went at each other's lips again.

"Why don't you just go have sex in the bathroom!" I exclaimed, my voice nothing but sarcastic. Tom and Violet pulled apart instantly, looking at each other as if asking what the other thought about the idea.

"You aren't seriously considering that are you?" Bill asked, flabbergasted.

"Excuse us." Tom said, taking Violet's hand as they left the booth and practically ran towards the bathrooms.

"Dinner for two then." Bill said with a smile.

"Or we could have dinner at the hotel, if you want…" I trailed off. His smile grew wider.

"You mean go back to the suite, order room service, eat, and then have sex?"

"That is exactly what I mean." I said grinning right back. He took my hand to leave the restaurant.

"Well good, because I called for it when you were putting on your dress."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Admiral Norrington is arriving today. He probably wants to court me again. Too bad I'm already with Will, or else it might have worked out. Admiral is such a profitable position." Elizabeth said in an exasperated tone. I rolled my eyes at the servant who was dressing my light auburn curls. She smirked back at me.

"How sad. Was he handsome?" I replied, returning to a civil and calm state.

"Quite…older too. But he was poorer back when he first wanted to court me, and Will could make more money so I chose him." Elizabeth said happily before walking off with a servant to be dressed. I sighed. I had only come from England two days ago to visit the Port Royal governor, my uncle, and I already knew that that horrible girl had every man's eyes on her, yet all she wanted was money. She could at least save some men for the rest of us, who just want to love and be loved! Ridiculousness. Yet, the majority of men who admired her were wankers. I bet the Norrington man was just like the rest of them. So, when the time came for his almost arrival, I shuffled quickly out to the garden. My robin's egg blue dress swished in the wind as I approached my favorite flower. The English Rose. It looked so beautiful then, the morning dew that remained was glinting brightly in the sunlight, like little diamonds on its luscious petals. I stepped back a little after I had approached, for my umbrella shaded myself as well as the glinting flower. I heard a happy commotion from inside, which must have been the guest of honor-the celebrated Admiral-was arriving. I sighed and attempted to block it out by closing my eyes and taking in my surroundings. My nostrils filled with the sweet combination of the roses and the midday breeze rolling off the ocean waves. I must have stood there for a while because by the time I opened my eyes, the commotion had moved outside.

"Feeling unsociable today?" A deep voice said from next to me. I shifted at my eyes met with soft, sea green ones. The little brown flecks in them danced for a moment before dropping.

"I'm sorry, was that too bold? I just saw you over her the whole time and wondered if you were all-"

"No, no, I am fine. Pardon my hesitance." I said, fully taking in the beauty that was the tall, handsome, man in front of me. He smiled back at me and I remembered his question.

"To answer your inquiry, I'm not feeling so unsociable as just bored. I haven't met the Admiral but he wants to court Elizabeth again so he's most likely some ridiculous man, and I don't have an interest in meeting him." I said. He looked a little shocked for a millisecond, but recovered quickly.

"I didn't know the Admiral was courting Miss Swann. I suppose it's just another one of those things she says when she becomes overly-confident."

"Well good, maybe then he's not too much of an idiot. Learned from the first time, I guess."

"If you don't mind me asking…why do you dislike the Admiral?" This man asked questioningly. I was about to respond when Elizabeth came over beaming.

"Felicity! You've already met the Admiral I see!" She said, looking between this man and I. Except, this man wasn't this man. He was the Admiral, whom I had just greatly insulted. I blushed deeply and he sheepishly grinned at me. Elizabeth didn't notice our interaction and just led us back towards the group.

"That's ok. My first impression of you wasn't that good either." He whispered in my ear before going off to talk to some other high-standing citizen. I gaped after him. That Admiral was DEFINITELY not one of Elizabeth's wankers.

* * *

><p>"Did you really get a bad impression of me that first day?" I asked my husband. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my nose.<p>

"Of course not. I just thought you were a little strange for standing all by yourself. Besides, you didn't even like me until you know I was me!" He grinned beautifully. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. I thought you were just some idiot wanting to marry Elizabeth. You are so much more than that. So much more of a man…" I trailed off when he planted a heated kiss on me. I laughed lightly against his lips until the kiss became a lot more passionate and I pushed away. "The children will be home from school any moment now." I insisted. He just smiled.

"Well then I guess we'll have to wait for tonight."

"Tonight it is." I smiled back at him. He wrapped his arm around me and we turned to watch our children run through the garden up to the door, past the beautiful English Roses that glinted in the afternoon sunlight…


End file.
